1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injector for an electronically controlled engine in which each combustion chamber has a plurality of intake valves and particularly to an fuel injector for making injected fuel collide with injected air to atomize the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such electronically controlled engine, intake air is divided into respective divided flow intake air path portions divided by partition members to enter a combustion chamber through a plurality of intake valves. Conventional fuel injectors have only one fuel injection port so that fuel is injected usually toward the center of a plurality of divided flow intake air path portions, i.e. toward the partition member and then distributed to the respective divided flow intake air path portions. In this case, since the injected fuel abuts against the partition member to be attached to the wall surface thereof, atomizing of supplied fuel is degraded while supply of fuel to the combustion chamber is delayed. Accordingly, responsive property of the engine in acceleration is degraded while troubles such as defective combustion and increase of discharge amount of noxious components due to deviation of air-fuel ratio of mixture in the combustion chamber take place.